Problematic Friends
by kitkatqueen
Summary: Eragon is trying to get over Arya and with a best friend like Saphira what could possibly happen? EragonxSaphira AryaxFirnen MurtaghxThorn AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I don't own anything to do with Inheritance Cycle (unfortunately)

Warning – Contains mild slash and girl/guy in later chapters. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
...

His cheek still stinging and red from the slap, Eragon threw himself onto the bed and started to bawl.

He vaguely registered a gentle presence enter the room and sit next to him gently stroking his hair the entire time.

As he fazed back to reality the blue eyed, back haired girl next to him pulled him into a suffocating hug and Eragon started to feel himself blub again. "Who did this to you Era? Cos whoever did is going to be needing A and E soon."

"Don't Saphira please. I'm ok, I guess I sort of had this coming to me after all..." he placated his lifelong friend through the tears.

"You didn't... Surely not even you can be that stupid?"

Eragon could only nod as the blush staining his cheeks told all.

"Eragon you asked out Arya again? After last time? When she told you explicitly what would happen to you if you ever asked her out again?"

The blush deepened "Umm... I'm sorry?"

Saphira smacked him in the arm and Eragon yelped, he could have sworn that she was supposed to be comforting not abusing him.

"Tell that to Arya tomorrow you dolt, otherwise I swear that I will give her free rein to torture you. "

Eragon audibly gulped, he'd know Saphira long enough to be sure that she would carry out her threat.

"Ok then, but you're my moral support"

"Deal!" she exclaimed before bouncing out of the room, "See you tomorrow!"

Eragon gulped again. What had he gotten himself in for?

A/N Thanks for reading and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – See Chapter 1

Warnings – Again see Chapter 1

A/N- Just realised that I forgot to say this is an AU fic. Sorry if there was any confusion!

...

From the looks Eragon was receiving from half of year 11 they all knew what was going to happen. They were all looking forward to seeing the year 10 who had repeatedly ignored one of them either being humiliated or beaten up by her best friends, Nasuada Varden and Firnen Drache.

Whilst Eragon knew that his brother in the sixth form had kept him safe from most bullying he probably wouldn't intervene with revenge, hell he'd probably give it his blessing!

Up until lunch Eragon was a bundle of nerves, he was dreading the apology. As he tried to slip unnoticed into the library his arm was grabbed by Saphira,

"Oh no you don't, there is absolutely no way that your weaselling out of this one Era." She then proceeded to drag him to the field and made him stand in front of Arya and her friends.

"Um, I'm sorry?" he muttered.

"What was that Eragon? I couldn't hear you" Arya sweetly smiled, whilst Nasuada tried not to giggle.

"I'm sorry" Eragon repeated trying to control the blush creeping up on him.

"For what?" The sweet smile was still fixed in place.

"For umm asking you out when you specifically told me not to?" Yes the blush was most definitely in place now.

"Apology accepted! And to make sure it doesn't happen again here's one of the reasons why not."

Arya turned around and started to kiss Firnen whilst Nasuada lost her battle with the giggles and burst out laughing at the expressions on Eragon and Saphira's faces.

Eragon and Saphira decided to make a hasty retreat.

... A/N – Thank to everyone who has reviewed so far! I'll try to update every week but don't hold me to it!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: sorry for about how late this is I've been recovering from my DofE PRACTISE expedition. I don't know how I'll survive the real one...

Warnings and disclaimer are the same as chapter 1.

...

Two days later Eragon was still fuming about the encounter.

"I just can't believe she chose him over me! No offense to your brother Saphira – but still him!" Eragon continued to rant as he paced around his room. Saphira just shook her head in exasperation.

"Eragon you've been saying the same thing for two days, give it a rest, please. Or I'll be forced to use drastic measures involving duct tape" she threatened.

"You wouldn't?"

"I would."

"But..." he started to protest.

"No, no 'buts' ok? She likes my older brother, and whilst i have to question her eyesight, what are you going to do about it? So what do you say to going to see a movie and pigging out on sweets and junk food yeah?" Saphira offered.

"Ok... but no chick flicks," Eragon warned.

"Would I do that to you?" Saphira enquired, batting her eyelashes innocently.

"YES!" Eragon grumbled whilst Saphira laughed.

...

Eragon stormed out of the cinema, closely followed by a doubled-up-with-laughter Saphira.

"That had to be the biggest, cheesiest chick flick of all time Saphira, why?" his voice had changed from angry to weedy at the end and this just made Saphira laugh harder.

"You know you enjoyed it really" she managed to tease in between her fits of laughter.

"I did not! I nearly puked! Especially when they proclaimed their everlasting love for one another, I think I was the only male in their not madly in love!" Eragon proclaimed with a shudder. Saphira just continued to laugh.

"So how are we getting home hmm? The last bus left 15 minutes ago and your dads said that we have to find our own way home, my dad is at work AND my Mum too." He asked his best friend.

"Oh don't worry I've arranged a lift... with our brothers" she ducked out of the way as Eragon aimed a kick at her leg.

After his failed kick, Eragon started to retch and bang his head on the side of the building which gained him some very odd looks from passersby.

"You do realise that you might be committing murder here? I'm dead if they find out which movie I've just sat through with you..."

His voice trailed off as a black car pulled up and the voice of Eragon's brother Murtagh shouted at them to get in. Resigned to his fate Eragon opened the door.

...

A/N Mwahahaha! I think I'll leave it there until next week...


	4. Chapter 4

**Ugh my Mum and Friends are trying to kill me I swear, they want me to wear MAKE UP! **

**Warning: this one contains mild slash (if you squint)**

"Hey Tag, Thorn" Saphira brightly exclaimed as she climbed into the car beside Eragon, "thanks for picking us up, oh and just so you know Thorn, Dads threatening to throw your stuff out as he says you spend more time round Tag's then you do home."

"Which one?" the red head said whilst mumbling under his breath "bloody hypocrite"

"Gleadr of course and before you start going on about him being a hypocrite and who knows what else, it's because both him and Oromis miss you. They're happy that you're happy with someone of course but still, you're never around anymore and Firnen's no fun to tease especially now he's with Arya" Saphira finished her rant with a well practised pout and puppy dog eyes which led Murtagh to wonder how his little brother ever won an argument with her but then he'd perfected the same expression himself.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Eragon gazing out of the window, Saphira sulking and Murtagh and Thorn exchanging sly glances.

Murtagh decided that it was time to tease his little brother, "So, Era, which film did my beloved's psychopathic sister drag you to then?" he heard Thorn mutter the word 'adopted' next to him and had to stifle a laugh.

"First off I didn't drag him to anything we'd made a deal, secondly Thorn I can hear you while you mutter so I know that you said I was adopted which, while true, is a low blow and thirdly," here Saphira stopped to swat her brother's head, "and thirdly I am not a psychopath, I am just a girl who is good at manipulating boys with less than two brain cells to rub together, well in your case anyway. Eragon is a different matter entirely, for him I use a combination of blackmail and charm."

Murtagh burst out laughing and was greeted by not one but THREE glares from one pair of blue eyes, one pair of brown eyes and one pair of amber eyes. He flashed a smile at the amber eyes and they soon softened with love.

"Now Era please answer my question which film were you blackmailed into seeing then?" he asked his brother again.

Eragon muttered something incoherent whilst Saphira opened her mouth to start another rant.

"I'm sorry, Era I didn't quite catch that, what did you say? And before you say anything I know you didn't blackmail him you 'charmed him' happy?" Murtagh only received a death glare in reply from his brother.

"Eragon! Stop pulling that face and anyway Tag, if you must know, we went to see..." A hand was quickly clamped tightly across Saphira's mouth.

Thorn turned to Murtagh with one eyebrow raised, "I think that tells us all we need to know love. So pipsqueaks how was 'Twilight'?"

Luckily for Eragon they pulled up outside the Drache household before he had to answer that question and he dashed out of the car shouting over his shoulder, "Thanks for the lift Tag and Thorn, oh and tag remind Mum that I'm staying round Saphira's. Bye!"

The hurried shout made everyone laugh.

"No problem Era, but I'm warning you, get my little sister pregnant and I promise you that I will kill whatever is left of you when Dad's done with you!" Thorn called after Eragon, which resulted in a slap from a blushing Saphira before she ran after her friend.

...

As the pair entered Saphira's kitchen they were greeted by one of her dads.

"Hey Saph, Era. How was the film?" Oromis asked.

He was answered with a "good" and an "awful". He had to grin at that, his daughter truly had Eragon wrapped around her little finger, that or he never learnt from his mistakes.

"Have you eaten? No? Well I'll heat you something up then, sorry Saph, I was the one cooking so it's veggie but there's ham in the fridge if you can't live without meat for one meal." As Oromis paused to concentrate on lighting the gas ring under the ratatouille he'd made Saphira bounded to the fridge and tore some ham off the joint.

A few minutes passed in companionable silence as the ratatouille heated up and they lay the table.

As Oromis started to dish up onto two plates a man with golden hair walked in "Mmm, something smells good love, what is it?"

"Ratatouille and as I said to Saph, there's meat in the fridge if you cannot live without it, and can you get out another plate whilst your over there?"

"You know me too well darling, so kids how was the movie and did you pass on my message to your brother Saphira?"

"Gleadr, I've already asked them how the movie was, Saph loved it, Era hated it – and what message was that honey?"

Saphira and Eragon bolted down their food and made to escape the room as they saw a dangerous light flash in Oromis' eyes.

"Umm..."

"We're just going up to my room, thanks for tea, see you later"

They ran out of the room giggling.

**A/N This was supposed to be two chapters but I was feeling nice. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warnings and disclaimer: please see first chapter **

**A/N I'm supposed to be doing my Drama homework at the moment but, meh, I would rather type this up. And don't worry there will be some EragonxSaphira soon but I sort of had to put all these extra bits in to make the final bit works, so there you go. **

**Please review constructive criticism appreciated but flames will not be tolerated. **

**Oh and thanks to Guest for their review. **

**Anything in **_italics _**is thought or a flashback**

...

Eragon and Saphira were playing one of Saphira's favourite games – truth or dare – and Eragon was failing spectacularly.

So far he'd been dared to: moon out of the window, swear at Arya, cherry knock on Firnen's room and had makeup put on. She'd only been asked questions.

Saphira shook her head as Eragon chose Dare again, surely he'd learnt that he could never win if he continually chose dare. She was the master at making up embarrassing dares, and right now she had the perfect one.

No noises had been coming from downstairs for over an hour now, apart from a few suppressed moans and she had a pretty good idea of what was happening.

"Ok Era, I dare you to... Go downstairs and get me a glass of squash!"

"That's it?" he asked looking suspicious "is there a catch?"

"Would I do that to you?" _Wow if looks could kill_ "anyway no catch, I'm just really thirsty so this dare popped into my head"

Eragon looked as if he'd decided to trust her for once,_ idiot_, so left to get her a drink.

Saphira could hear the creak of his footsteps on the stairs and had to restrain herself from laughing,

5... 4... 3... 2... 1...

A panicked screech could be heard as a brunette bombshell threw himself back into her room.

Saphira doubled up, oh so she'd probably just scared her best friend for life but oh well, he had to be introduced to the real world sometime.

"I... Hate... You..." he managed to gasp out before shuddering as the memory overcame him.

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently, _man her acting skills were good_.

"Your dads were making out... on the coach... pretty much naked... with a trail of clothes leading to them from the kitchen" he rubbed his eyes trying to clear them of the picture he had painted.

He glared at her, why did he trust her? She dragged him into trouble every time and had done since they were little

_Flashback_

_On their first day of secondary school, sat in their first lesson trying to ignore the giggles around him, Saphira had convinced him that she was wiping something off his face but instead had wiped some sort of gunk up one cheek that refused to come off. _

_End flash back _

But then again she had also always got him out of trouble too... usually before getting him into even more/worse trouble.

_Flashback_

_Still the first day of secondary school but the giggles stopped as Saphira dragged him towards their brothers at lunch "Brother, dearest, we need you to stop snogging the faces off Tag and help us." She did her incredibly manipulative puppy dog eyes look and the red head simply rolled his eyes and came over to his little sister and his boyfriend's little brother. _

"_Well, you know that you're always on about how popular you are and stuff..." Thorn nodded hesitantly, "great! Can you sort of spread the word that we are not easy targets for bullying and that sort of stuff? Oh and if you could let it be known that unlike you and Tag we are NOT a couple it would be greatly appreciated. Well, see you later then, Bye!"_

_She hurried off with Eragon following closely behind her whilst Thorn just watched her back speechless. _

_Tag hurried next to his side "Why do I get the feeling she's going to be the next leader of the free world?"  
Thorn turned to him "If that happens, promise you'll shoot me, I don't think I'd be able to survive in a world run by," he gestured at his sister "That."_

_Murtagh just smirked before pulling his boyfriend into a kiss, "Only if you do the same for me"_

"_Deal"_

_End flashback_

"Come on Era, your turn again, what do you choose?"

Eragon smiled he'd definitely learned his lesson this time,

"Truth"

...

The next day was a Sunday so, true to the stereotype of teenagers the two got up at noon.

"Morning sleepyheads, did you sleep well?" Oromis beamed at them as they walked into the kitchen.

He was greeted by a grunt from his daughter and a look of confusion from her best friend.

They made their way over to the table and slumped next to the golden haired man sat there.

"Well guys, I'm sorry to break up such an alert scene" _cue evil glares form all three_ "but we're due at your Mum's house in half an hour for Sunday roast Eragon so you'd probably best get moving!" Oromis smiled at them all.

He was treated to two of the most spectacular glares ever from his husband and daughter and a look of horror from Eragon.

Swiftly Eragon grabbed Saphira and hurried upstairs to get ready, which Oromis laughed at before turning his attention to the blonde man in front of him.

"Come on, this is your way to make it up to our son for being such a jerk, besides, what would Saphira do if you weren't there to laugh at her awful jokes"

Gleadr looked up at Oromis and admitted defeat.

...

Eragon had won the argument against Saphira, she was in a dress. His argument had been that if he had to wear a shirt instead of a t-shirt she had to wear a dress.

It was obvious that she was going to admit defeat. Eragon had her wrapped around his little finger just like she had him wrapped around hers.

It was a stalemate.

Around the table in the dining room of Eragon's home was: his parents, Selena and Brom, his brother, Murtagh, his brother's boyfriend and Saphira's brother, Thorn, Thorn's dads, Oromis and Gleadr, Thorn's brother, Firnen, Saphira and of course Eragon.

The main course was over when Murtagh and Thorn stood with huge grins on their faces.

"We have an announcement to make..." Murtagh started.

"Yes, Tag has finally agreed to be my... my..." Thorn interrupted

"We're getting married!" Murtagh finished grinning madly before Thorn claimed his lips in a ferocious kiss.

Everyone around the table applauded the happy couple. Saphira nudged Eragon "You do realise this means you'll be my brother legally"

Eragon groaned and hit his head against the table much to the amusement of everyone around him having heard or guessed what Saphira had said to him.

"So," Selena piped up, "do you have a date set?"

...

**This was the first of my chapters to breach the 1000 word mark. Yay! **

**Anyway please review, reviews make me update faster. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I know it's late **** but I've been busy with Drama coursework recently, no excuse I know but still...**

**Disclaimer and Warnings: look at the first chapter please as I hate repeating myself.**

Once the applause died down Murtagh and Thorn looked around self consciously trying to discern the mood of those around them. Thorn answered the question "Well we were hoping for an August wedding, so we have four months to prepare?"

They were greeted by nods from the adults round the table, "and Saph, we were hoping that you would be a brides/grooms maid? And could Era and Fir be our best men?" Murtagh piped up.

Saphira, Eragon and Firnen all nodded whilst Selena and Oromis looked on proudly.

"Right, we'd better get down to the planning then, so where do you want the venue to be?" Gleadr asked.

...

Three weeks later Saphira was stood trying not to squirm as she was being fitted for her dress along with Arya, Eragon and Murtagh's cousin Katrina and Murtagh and Thorn's friend Angela.

"So Saph how's Era? Are you two an item yet?" Angela teased.

Saphira blushed and tried to swat at her whilst the dress fitter shook her head in exasperation.

"I'm taking that as a 'no' then Saph; you really shouldn't let him get away. You're perfect for one another everyone can see it but you!" Katrina joined in.

Arya shrugged "I don't really mined if you two get together or not provided he stops asking me out; although he's stopped that now, any ideas why?"

Saphira blushed even deeper and replied "Oh that, I threatened him with extreme bodily harm. And then distracted him by nearly making him sick by going to see 'Twilight'!"

"Oh you mean girl! But seriously how did you manage to do that? I would love to be able to persuade Orik to go to see whatever I want but he's too busy with his sculpting course at university" Angela pouted.

All the girls started to laugh, "Oh he only agrees with me because I have prime blackmail material" Saphira smirked evilly, "Mostly in the form of pictures I had taken whilst we were playing Truth or Dare"

"Ooh like what?"

Saphira started to recount the tales of her and Eragon's numerous Truth or Dare games.

...

The day of the wedding drew nearer and nearer and Murtagh was getting more and more irritable especially around his younger brother.

"Eragon! How long do you need to take in the shower? You've been in there for over 10 minutes already!"

Eragon poked his sleep bleary head out from behind the door of his room, "Why are you shouting at me Tag? It's Saphira in the shower – and before you make any inappropriate comments WE ARE JUST FRIENDS"

He pulled his head back behind the door and Murtagh resumed his glaring at the bathroom door.

A little while afterwards Saphira opened the door and smiled chirpily at Murtagh before skipping into Eragon's room.

Once inside Eragon's room the two exchanged a glance and started laughing maniacally at Murtagh's expression. It had been the third time that week he'd snapped at Eragon for no apparent reason. They both thought: _This wedding can't come soon enough!_

**A/N The wedding should be next chapter and if anyone can put dares for Eragon to do in their review it would be most appreciated. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay! It's half term! **

**Disclaimer/warnings: Is it really necessary to repeat myself? Go back to the first chapter people!**

It was the day of the wedding and Thorn was a bundle of nerves, his normal calm slightly intimidating demeanour was replaced by a frantic nervous one. It took all of Firnen, Oromis and Gleadr's patience to put up with him as he fretted and fidgeted, he only calmed down after Saphira skipped into the room and threatened him with severe bodily harm, which gained a laugh from everyone in the room.

...

At Eragon's house Murtagh was the same, he snapped constantly at his brother and cousin who further infuriated him by only rolling their eyes at him before exchanging exasperated looks. It didn't help him at all as his mother kept breaking down in tears at her 'baby boy's big day' as she so eloquently put it. Eventually the time came for them to leave for the venue, a castle out in the country side, and Murtagh took a deep breath to steady his nerves "I'm ready"

...

The ceremony passed without incident other than Silena breaking down in tears half way through much to Brom's embarrassment.

At the reception Eragon and Saphira stole off to escape from the suffocating presence of their relatives and the sappiness of their brothers. Now whilst they loved both of their brothers they found it hard to be around them when they were so happy and obviously in love with one another.

They reached a deserted hallway and sat down finalising their plans for the ultimate prank – which they had permission for (for once).

As 'pranking time' approached they headed back to the main hall, brushing aside the red streamers that hung everywhere.

"Would milady care to dance?" Eragon asked Saphira bowing low and acting like a knight from a story.

"Of course sir knight – or should that be fair maiden?" Saphira relied playing along and grinning wickedly. She took his arm and led him to the dance floor where they started to dance much to the delight of Katrina, Arya and Angela.

"Is it just me or are we being watched by the harpies?" Eragon muttered to Saphira

"We're being watched. Damn! This makes it harder to pull off the prank..." she cursed realising just what it meant.

They quickly vacated the dance floor on the pretence of getting a drink. As they approached the drinks table they were joined by the three girls "Sooo... Saph, Era, do you have something to tell us?"

Eragon looked at them in confusion so they elaborated, "We saw you dancing together... you blatantly like each other, in fact the looks you had on your faces mirrored that of your brothers..."

Eragon and Saphira both blushed a deep red and started to protest.

"Oh don't insult our intelligence please" Angela butted in "You both like one another and don't deny it, so Eragon ask her!"

He just gazed at the floor blushing ferociously.

Saphira rolled her eyes and decided to take over "Eragon will you go out with me to get these gorgons off our backs?"

The three older girls leaned towards them in expectation.

Said boy replied with a nod which made the girls other than Saphira squeal in joy.

"Now that you she-demons have got what you wanted will you please LEAVE US ALONE? We have business we need to take care of."

The three girls backed away from Saphira before running off and giggling to their partners.

"Come on Era," Saphira said taking his hand and pulling him along behind her.

...

At the end of the reception all of the plans were ready and the newlyweds were heading out towards their car among the confetti thrown by the guests.

Suddenly among the confetti came a loud giggle and a burst of blue silly string headed out hitting Thorn in the face. As he looked around for the source a jet of water came from the other side hitting Murtagh in the arm.

Both had a suspicion as to who was responsible as to who was responsible especially when ten seconds later blue feathers hit the pair of them from the trees, closely followed by more silly string and water.

The pinnacle of the prank was still to come however and as the couple headed under the portcullis of the castle a cascade of small packages and notes came floating down from the castle walls.

Murtagh picked up one of the notes; it read '_Thought you might be needing these later! _Murtagh groaned as he realised what was in the packages.

"ERAGON! SAPHIRA! YOU ARE DEAD WHEN WE CATCH YOU! DEAD!" Thorn bellowed at the castle walls as he realised what the packages were too.

Everything was silent for a moment and giggling and footsteps could be heard running away on the castle walls.

The couple shook their heads, vowed to get revenge later on and continued on to the car sure that they were now safe from their siblings.

...

Later on in the castle courtyard Eragon, Saphira and their friends Tari and Gilraen high fived one another at the success of their plan, they repeated the process once again as Roran came over to them.

"Well done team!" Saphira congratulated everyone "I like the touch with the blue Gilraen, but was it really necessary to squirt them with water Roran? I'm sure it just added to their bad moods."

Everyone burst out laughing as they relived the memories of the looks on Thorn and Mutagh's faces.

Eragon started to speak "And you know what the best bit is? Firnen caught it all on camera!"

They all started to roll around laughing again.

Tari put on a serious face as something occurred to her "You do realise that we're all dead when they get back? Especially you Saph and Era"

They all gulped at the thought of what the two could do to them.

Saphira tried to make everyone feel better "Oh well, if we have a month to live then lets live it to the full"

"Agreed"

A/N: Cause I love you all here's an early(ish) update! Anyway big shout out to my annoying friend Blossomed/Gilraen!

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning and Disclaimer: Please look back at the first chapter cause I hate repeating myself again and again and again...**

The first day back at school after the wedding Eragon and Saphira were teased mercilessly by their friends and classmates. _Someone_ (read Arya) had spread the news about them 'going out' and they were told a large number of times that they 'made such a cute couple' or asked 'why on earth did it take you this long? Everyone could see you were perfect for one another' neither of which put Eragon in a particularly good mood. Added to that was the fact that Murtagh and Thorn were coming back at the end of the week and when they did Eragon and Saphira would have to be extra careful.

At lunchtime Eragon and Saphira were hovering outside the library as usual waiting for Tari and Gilraen to come out of their lessons. A boy in their year came over to them and started to flirt with Saphira, Eragon started to feel protective of his friend/girlfriend especially when the boy started to swear at her whilst making crude gestures.

"Leave her alone" he said astonishing everyone around them as normally Saphira fought all her own battles, as well as half of Eragon's.

"Oh, why should I? Is she your _girlfriend_?" the boy snorted as though it was one of the most unlikely things ever.

"As a matter of fact she is. So I would appreciate it if you'd go away"

"Aww can diddums not swear? Are you scared of getting in trouble?" the boy sneered at Eragon

"I can swear, I just don't think it's appropriate in front of a Lady so I'll ask you again, Leave her alone." Eragon retorted whilst behind him Saphira looked around for backup. Having spotted Tari and Gilraen she waved them over.

"Is there a problem here?" Gilraen asked with a sickly sweet smile on her face. The boy turned pale and started to back away, Gilraen was the one person that nobody messed with because as well as having three older violent brothers she also had taken self defence, karate, fencing and archery classes since she was small. She also wasn't afraid to put her skills to good use in defending herself and her friends.

The boy backed away especially when she started to flex her fingers, she took a step forward and the boy ran off hurling abuse over his shoulder.

"Thanks Gilraen," Saphira and Eragon sighed gratefully

"You're welcome. Now what say you to going into the library to continue with our plans for world domination?"

The four friends headed off inside the library joking and laughing.

...

On Friday a black car pulled up outside Eragon's house and Murtagh and Thorn stepped out, looking tanned from their time away.

Eragon and Saphira saw the pair from the window in Eragon's room and gulped, their time of reckoning had come.

They crept down the stairs hoping to make a quick escape but were too late as Murtagh and Thorn were already greeting Silena. Resigned to their fate they stepped out to greet their brothers.

"Hey Tag, Thorn" Eragon sheepishly said hoping that they'd forgotten about the 'ultimate prank'

"Hey dead meat" _Damn no such luck_ "I hear you pulled some smooth moves and as Angela says you're now an 'item'" Thorn's eyebrow was raised at this.

"Hey, can I remind everyone that I'm the one who asked him not the other way around!" Saphira butted in determined not to be left out by her brother.

Both the older boys started to laugh at this, "Thanks Saph," Eragon muttered to Saphira "They've now lost any respect they might ever have had for me"

"Always happy to be of assistance!" she chirped back grinning wildly.

"Anyway, mum, Tag, Thorn. Saph and I were just heading out to meet Roran. He sort of owes us a favour." Eragon tried to slip past his brother.

"Not so fast Era, we'll drive you. As I seem to recall we have some 'business' to attend to with you first anyway." Murtagh drawled relishing the look of absolute terror on his younger brother's face. "We also have to deal with Roran and your little friends as well so there's no need to rush."

Silena clapped her hands and motioned that she approved of this 'bonding' time between the siblings.

...

The car journey passed in silence between the boys whilst Saphira babbled nervously, talking about everything and anything that caught her attention.

They arrived in the centre of town and saw Roran waiting anxiously for them along with Tari and Gilraen. Eragon and Saphira got out of the car and tried to communicate to their friends that they should run but their friends just stared at them in confusion.

It was only when Murtagh and Thorn got out of the car as well that they understood the message that Eragon and Saphira had been trying to pass on.

"So, guys we have something we wish to 'speak' to you about involving a certain event a month ago. The younger teens gulped backing away nervously as Thorn cracked his knuckles threateningly.

"Umm, it was all Eragon and Saphira's idea... I had nothing to do with it" Roran announced nervously, scared of his slightly younger cousin.

"You coward!" Saphira turned on him "You were the one with the water; at no point did that feature in our plans. That was all your idea!"

Murtagh and Thorn watched on amusedly as Saphira, a year 10, continued to rip into their cousin, a university student. They decided though that is was probably time to step in when she began to make threatening gestures.

"Hey, guys, how about we make a deal?" Murtagh proposed to the startled group, "You perform this prank or something similar at Arya, Angela or Firnen's wedding and we'll forget the whole thing. Deal?"

The group nodded relieved that they would survive for another few years.

"Now run along pipsqueaks and Tari, Gilraen," the two turned towards Murtagh "Don't let Eragon and Saphira do too much PDA please. I would hate for them to get arrested for 'indecent exposure'" the two girls nodded and ran after their blushing friends.

Thorn turned to Murtagh "Were we ever as weird as that?" Murtagh shook his head before getting back into the car and heading off to Thorn's parent's house.

**A/N: Yay! Two updates in one week (sort of)! The power of half term! **

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far and if you have any ideas for dares or pranks please tell me in a review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer and Warning: read the first chapter for these please**

Eragon swore loudly as he checked his Homework Diary, he had both maths and science homework due in and hadn't done any of it.

Saphira popped her head round the door, "Come on Era, we'll be late for school."

Amazingly enough their parents' opinions hadn't changed about the two sleeping around each other's nearly every night when they'd started going out. Although to be honest they hadn't done anything other than holding hands, much to 'the gorgon's' (Katrina, Angela and Arya) displeasure.

He shook his head. He'd just have to copy Tari's at break.

...

"Tari..."

"Yes Era?"

"You know you love me?"

"I thought you loved Saphira?"

"Umm..." he looked away blushing

"Anyway what do you want?"

"I kind of forgot my Maths and Science homework..."

"That's my problem because?"

Saphira couldn't take the beating around the bush any longer.

"Ugh! For crying out loud, Tari can Eragon copy your Science and Maths homework, as you're the most intelligent out of all of us and therefore the one most likely to have the right answers, but we promise to change some of them so that it's not identical?"

Tari nodded and grinned at the still blushing Eragon.

"Are we sure that Eragon's the boy in their relationship? Cause Saphira's way manlier..." Gilraen wondered out loud.

...

The group sat around their usual table in the library at lunch, talking and in Tari and Gilraen's case fangirling over whatever they happened to be obsessed with at that moment in time.

"So what're our plans for the weekend?" Tari asked, taking a break from obsessing over Percy Jackson.

"Sleepover?" Saphira replied.

They all nodded at that idea and so started to plan the details of where it would take place. After much debating they eventually decided on Saphira's since she had the largest bedroom and had the most opportunity for pranking.

After another debate they decided on the snacks: popcorn, cola, lemonade, chocolate and sherbet.

They also decided on the activities they would do, as normal this involved Truth or Dare.

The bell went for the end of lunch and they went off to their respective lessons, calling to one another that they'd see each other in a few hours.

...

"Hey girls, Era" Gleadr greeted them as they entered the house, lugging bedding and bags of clothing.

"Hey dad," Saphira responded trying to hide the multiple bags of snacks behind her bag.

Gleadr obviously noticed this but didn't say anything, he just raised an eyebrow. For some odd reason he trusted the teens not to use alcohol or drugs, so didn't feel the need to refer to the bags.

The teens ran to Saphira's large blue room, and dumped their stuff on the (also blue) carpet. They held a quick discussion as to what they should do and immediately decide to go down to the kitchen and bug Saphira's parents about dinner.

"Dad... what's for tea?"

"WAS"* Oromis replied rolling his eyes at her constant eating and permanently slim figure. Although it was probably only slim because of the fact she was in a constant hyper state.

She started to show her puppy eyes and was soon copied by Eragon and Tari. Gilraen just raised an eyebrow at her friends and their stupid antics.

The puppy eyes started to work however and Oromis felt his resolve weakening and a desire to laugh grow. It was quite funny really as Eragon's were better than either of the girls, whilst Saphira's just looked slightly scary.

He was about to reveal the dinner when Gleadr walked into the kitchen. "Saph..." he warned

"Yes daddy?" she turned the eyes on him.

Unfortunately they didn't work as Gleadr himself was too alike Saphira to be affected by them.

"Stop bothering us, we'll call you down when dinners ready. Now shoo, all of you." He put on his best 'scary teacher' voice, the type that sent students running.

They fled upstairs giggling and racing one another already making plans for their next prank.

Oromis turned to Gleadr and grinned "Thanks love,"

"No problem, now seriously what is for dinner?"

...

"So, basically we put the diet coke under Firnen's window... and then when he opens it... mentoes"

Whispering could be heard from inside Saphira's bedroom as Gleadr climbed the stairs to tell them that dinner was ready. He heard some worrying phrases but was instantly reassured when he heard Firnen's name. So long as they weren't planning anything that involved either Oromis or him he was fine with them mucking around. After all he was the one who gave them permission to prank the wedding.

"Kiddoes, dinner!" he called knocking on Saphira's door. He heard scurrying around inside and the door was flung open by an excited Saphira who ran past him down the stairs closely followed by Tari and Gilraen. Eragon appeared a few seconds later and closed the door softly behind him before sauntering slowly off down the stairs to the dining room.

"Fajitas!" Saphira squealed excitedly as she dove into the food.

Everyone around her just watched amusedly until they realised that soon it would only be the veggie stuff left and hurriedly helped themselves.

"So what are you planning to do after dinner then?" Oromis asked almost dreading the answer

Saphira replied "Truth or Dare, obviously"

***wait and see**

**A/N: Yay an update! I'll try and post again at the weekend but don't hold me to it! **

**Oh and while I'm here: Hey Gilraen/Blossumed/mellon nin!**

**If you have any dares please send them to me via review I really need those ideas. **


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter was partially co-authored by Blossumed! **

**Disclaimer/warnings: First chapter...**

"Truth," Gilraen answered Saphira

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Saphira smirked sure that she already knew the answer.

"Yes..." was the soft reply. The others looked at each other in shock, violent, sassy, obsessive-compulsive fangirl: Gilraen; had a boyfriend.

"Nooo! I'm now the only single one left... what has the world come to?" Tari moaned, hitting her head repeatedly against the wall behind her.

The other three started to laugh at their friend and Gilraen silently thanked her, she'd managed to turn Saphira's attention away from that subject and onto laughing at Tari.

Gilraen turned to Eragon, smiling her sweetest and most innocent smile "So Era, Truth or Dare?"

He thought about it for a moment before, having decided that Gilraen couldn't possibly be as bad as Saphira, answered "Dare"

Tari smirked sadistically, knowing what Gilraen would ask.

"Then I dare you to kiss, on the lips, Saphira..."

...

At about eleven pm, the group were told to settle down and stop playing truth or dare. So of course they turned to the next best thing: Planning their many pranks on Firnen that went together as a whole.

"So, we have the mentoes, diet coke, hair dye, bucket and the sewing stuff? And everyone knows what they're doing?" Saphira interrogated everyone as they nodded and double checked that they had the required items.

"So guys, all we need to do now is wait. Who votes to watch a chick flick?"

None of them voted for that and with Tari and Gilraen chanting 'Lord of the Rings!' loudly, their current obsession, Saphira had no choice but to sit back and watch 2 and a half hours of battles, elves and orcs. It was made worse by Tari and Gilraen quoting alongside the film in perfect timing so that it sounded as though one person was saying the words rather than three.

Just before the Battle of Helms Deep Tari turned to Eragon and Saphira "You guys can do whatever you want, like make out etc. Cause we're not going to notice anything for the next part of the film."

The pair blushed and leaned closer together, their lips almost touching when Gilraen called out loudly "Wahoo, go shield surfing..."

Their romantic moment ruined the pair had to be content with holding hands and leaning against each other for the rest of the film whilst muttering to each other what they were going to do to Gilraen for spoiling the moment.

When the film was finally over they set about putting their plans into action: Saphira, filling a bucket with water and tying a piece a string to Firnen's window so that it could be shut from outside, Eragon swapping the shampoo bottle, Tari sewing up the coat sleeves, and Gilraen placing the coke under Firnen's pillow.

The set up complete, Gilraen set an alarm for 5:30 am, and they all went to sleep, or rather Eragon and Saphira did, Tai and Gilraen were still too hyped up from their sugar high to sleep so they continued to rant about the film and anything else that caught their attention until about 3am when they crashed.

...

At half five the alarm went off and they set up the laptop with the spy cameras that Saphira had rigged around the house turned on. Gilraen then proceeded to climb out of the window and across the trellis along the side of the house to Firnen's open window.

She climbed through the window and shook the coke up before placing it back under his pillow with the top off and dropped a number of mentoes into it.

She didn't stick around to see what would happen next and escaped out of the window closing it behind her.

A few short seconds later a shout reverberated around the house "SAPHIRA!" which was closely followed by a crash and swearing as Firnen flung open his door and the bucket of water fell onto his head.

Everyone laughed as they watched the scene unfold courtesy of the hidden cameras on the laptop.

Along the corridor Oromis and Gleadr woke up when they heard the shout but quickly fell back asleep again used to Saphira's antics.

Firnen stormed down the corridor to his sister's bedroom and started to pound on the door hurling profanities and threats at the occupants within.

Those inside were thankful for the lock Saphira had installed onto her door as the threats were really quite inventive.

Eventually Firnen gave up with the promise that he'd get them in the morning and went back to his diet coke covered room.

...

The group went down to the kitchen in the morning still ecstatic about the prank they'd pulled and the best part was that it wasn't over yet.

"Morning!" Oromis greeted everyone, plating up pancakes with bacon and placing it in front of them.

"Morning!" Tari chirped back, the only one who was a morning person. The others just grunted.

They all sat around being glared at by Firnen and eating breakfast when Gleadr walked in.

Everyone instantly started to laugh at the sight of him; his normally blonde hair had been dyed bright pink.

Saphira turned to her friends "So who wants to go into town?" they all ran out of the room before both Firnen and Gleadr could extract their revenge.

Gleadr watched them run out with a confused expression on his face, before turning to his son and husband who were still laughing.

"What's so funny?"

In response he was just handed a mirror,

"SAPHIRA!"

...

In school on Monday after laughing at the footage and watching it again they started to tease Gilraen about her boyfriend.

She nearly snapped at the end of the day and ended up shouting "Well, he's transferring to this school soon anyway so you can all go and..."

She didn't get to finish her sentence as at that moment a small Hispanic boy walked out a reception. She ran to him squealing and he turned to her, a huge grin lighting up his face. They embraced in the centre of the yard, and started to kiss one another passionately.

Tari, Eragon and Saphira looked at their tiny friend in shock; this must be the mysterious boyfriend they'd heard so much about.

Gilraen and the boy walked towards the group, hand in hand, huge smiles on their faces.

"Guys, this is Leo" Gilraen introduced the boy to her friends, Leo smiled politely at them before sitting down at the bench, taking some pipe cleaners and rubber bands out of his pocket and building with them.

When he'd formed a small helicopter he set it down on the bench next to him and pulled out a sheet of lined paper and a stub of chewed pencil. He scribbled something on the paper before attaching the note to the helicopter and sending it spinning along the bench to where Tari and Gilraen were sat debating Lord of the Rings. It fell into Gilraen's hand; she opened the note and laughed.

Tari peered over her shoulder to find that the note was written in a mixture of Morse code and Spanish.

Gilraen stood up, walked casually round the bench to Leo, pulled him of the bench and began to kiss him much to Saphira's delight. Eragon had just gone green.

Watching the pair of them Tari and Saphira had the same thought: _We're going to need to have a little talk Leo..._

**A/N Thanks to Guest for the dare. If I receive 3 more dares I'll see if I can put in another game...**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it's a little late I had DofE... AGAIN! Oh well at least it's over now.**

**Warning/Disclaimer: please see the first chapter**

...

The group passed the next few weeks happily with Leo as the newest addition; he behaved himself impeccably around Tari and Saphira after they'd given him the 'talk'.

However one day in their Physics lesson with Mr Galbatorix a group of boys started to taunt Saphira as she no longer had her scary-older-brother in school.

"Oi, Saphy," They called in singsong voices "How's your little Girlfriend?" they rolled around laughing as though calling Eragon a girl was the funniest thing ever.

"Aww... is ickle Saphy keeping up the family tradition?" one particularly obnoxious boy asked.

Saphira tried to ignore them but Gilraen couldn't

"Why don't you leave her alone? Hmm? What's she ever done to you?"

Of course this just made the boys turn on her instead, basking in the knowledge that she couldn't do anything to them as she'd get in trouble with the teacher.

"Aww... baby Gilly, protecting her little friend. How's your nerdy girlfriend then? What's her name? Tari?"

Gilraen moved forward ready to punch one of them when Leo pulled her down whispering in her ear that it wasn't worth it.

She sat back down, her face twisting with the effort of restraining her rage.

It was at that moment that the teacher decided to come over "Gilraen, are you disturbing the other students?"

The boys all nodded and made like they were innocent. Satisfied with this answer to his question Mr Galbatorix told her that she had a lunchtime detention.

Once he left to go to the other side of the room Saphira started to threaten the boys for being 'lying little toe rags' of course the teacher heard this and told Saphira she also had a detention.

Fuming the group settled down trying to stop Saphira and Gilraen from killing both the teacher and the boys.

...

At lunchtime Eragon, Tari and Leo were sat in the library waiting for their friends to be released. Leo was reading a book that Tari had pushed into his hands: _Heroes of Olympus, _Tari was reading some book about dragons and Eragon was repeatedly knotting and unknotting a piece of string.

"We're free!" Saphira shouted as she and Gilraen burst into the library ignoring the glares she received from everyone but her friends.

Eragon rushed to her and gave her a huge hug before stepping back and starting to interrogate her about the detention.

The other three looked at the pair and started to laugh, it was odd to see a protective Eragon.

Hearing the laughter Eragon glared at them, an evil glare that made Leo, who wasn't used to his glares, nearly wet himself.

Gilraen looked at her boyfriend and led him away before he said something stupid and made Saphira mad.

...

"Eragon..."

Saphira turned to her boyfriend with huge puppy eyes.

"Yes?" he glanced at her as he paused his video game

"I'm bored..."

Eragon sighed "and this is my problem because?"

"Because you love me..."

He rolled his eyes at her 'logic' and she grinned in triumph.

"Fine. What do you want to do?"

She thought for a second before coming up with the perfect idea.

"I want to go to the cinema..."

Eragon raised an eyebrow at her "No."

"Why?" she started to whine and pout.

"Because last time we went I had to sit through two hours of rubbish" He glared to prove his point then picked up his game controller and started playing again.

Saphira sulked for a while longer before sliding off the sofa and wrapping her arms around Eragon's neck. She then pulled his head back and started to kiss him.

Eragon paused his game again and kissed her back.

"Fine, we'll go to the cinema." He breathed as he pulled away "But I'm choosing the film"

Saphira squealed and ran out of the room to get ready.

Eragon realised what he'd said and wondered how she'd managed to do that to him.

**A/N I managed to put in a bit of fluff! Oh and if anyone can guess where Leo comes from they get virtual cookies! Anyway please tell me dares in a review etc.. **

**Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it's a little late; I've been sort of busy recently. You should get another update soon but I can't say when. On the bright side though IT'S THE SUMMER HOLIDAYS IN TWO WEEKS! And you know what that means? More updates!**

**Warning/Disclaimer: See first chapter please. **

Eragon was getting changed after PE when he was cornered in the changing rooms by the boys from before.

"Shouldn't little Era be in the GIRL's changing rooms?" one of them snickered obnoxiously.

His friends all agreed with him and started to laugh while cracking their knuckles threateningly.

"Um, guys, unless you're too thick to notice I'm a boy. And that by default means I should use the boys changing rooms and not the girls."

He realised that was the wrong thing to say when they all glared at him and the few people remaining in the changing room who could have helped him left as quickly as possible.

"You're gonna regret insulting our intelligence sissy."

...

Saphira was dancing around impatiently for Eragon outside the library at the end of the school day.

"Where is he?" she muttered angrily to herself.

Catching sight of some of her other friends she rushed over to them, "Hey guys, you seen Era? He was supposed to meet me here."

Gilraen and Leo both shook heads, but Leo looked thoughtful "He had PE last right? Do you want me to check the changing rooms?"

Saphira accepted immediately, as she was starting to get a little worried as well as irritated by Eragon's lack of appearance.

...

Leo entered the changing rooms and had a quick look around; when he didn't find anything he made to leave before hearing a faint intake of breath.

"Eragon?" he called as he made his way to the cupboard he'd heard the noise from.

Upon opening the cupboard he was met by the sight of Eragon huddled in the corner with a number of bruises forming on his face and any exposed skin.

He helped Eragon up and led him, amid a lot of wincing, out of the changing room into the sunlight where the girls were waiting anxiously, stopping along the way to collect Eragon's bags.

When she saw Eragon Saphira flung herself at him and hugged him, which made him wince. Noticing this Saphira let go and studied him closer, she could see a number of bruises forming and some cuts on his bare skin.

"What happened Era?" she asked him softly, dreading the answer.

"Nothing Saph," he replied, which none of the others believed, but they let him be figuring he'd tell them in his own time.

...

School had broken up for the summer and Eragon, Saphira and the rest of their families were preparing for their annual summer holiday.

"_Tag! What've you done with my shorts?"_

"_No Saphira! On no account are you and Era sharing a room!"_

"_Who has the picnic basket?" _

"_I've turned the gas off" _

The normally quite quiet houses were filled with the sound of movement and shouting as everyone packed for the two weeks by the sea.

The two families always joined together for the holiday and there were always the same arguments.

For whilst the parents were happy enough for Eragon and Saphira to share the same room during sleepovers, it was another thing entirely for them to share whilst on holiday, and Eragon and Saphira (although mainly Saphira) always argued against the hypocrisy of this.

Firnen always argued as well for Saphira, Eragon, Murtagh, and Thorn's bags to be checked as he didn't want them to take their joking equipment with them otherwise he would be the brunt of pranks and practical jokes for the entire holiday.

They had the same arguments every year and probably would for every year that they went.

The only difference this year in the sleeping arrangements was that Murtagh and Thorn and Eragon and Firnen were sharing a room rather than Murtagh and Eragon and Thorn and Firnen, due to the recent marriage.

Upon arrival at the house Saphira ran upstairs immediately to bagsey the blue room, leaving the pink for Eragon and Firnen.

She then raced back to the car to dance around her chivalrous boyfriend/best friend, who had almost fully recovered from the incident in the changing rooms with only a few bruises remaining. As he carried her humongous suitcase up the narrow stairs she raced ahead of him to check that he would put it into the right room.

When he made for the pink one she stopped him abruptly with a shake of her head.

"Really Saph?" he asked "Firnen will be in a bad enough mood as it is, even without the pink decorations. Don't you love me?"

Saphira just laughed at his whining "Well, I do love you, but I also love annoying my dearest brother. Besides he needs the pink walls, it'll be good for him."

Eragon rolled his eyes at his crazy girlfriend but didn't argue his case any further, well aware that he'd lose spectacularly.

...

"Eragon!" The shout broke through his sleep bringing him slowly back to consciousness which was completed as a heavy object landed on his chest.

Opening his eyes suddenly he could make out the bright blue eyes and dark hair of Saphira as she sat on his chest in shorts and a t-shirt. Glancing at the clock he could see that it was only six in the morning.

"Saph..." he groaned trying to escape under his duvet.

"No Era, we need to get down to the beach, we're wasting valuable sunlight here!" she replied a deathly serious look on her face.

"Really?" he moaned, trying to pull the puppy dog eyes on her but failing in his sleep addled state.

"Yes, come on! Let's go lazy! Or," she paused an evil grin making its way onto her features, "I'll wake Firnen up and have him moan for the rest of the week."

Eragon glared at her "You wouldn't"

"I would"

Eragon sighed defeated once again; his one consoling thought was that he'd be able to get her to do something for him later in the week, especially if he played up the last bruise on his torso and made it seem like she'd hurt him.

**A/N If anyone has any idea for pranks, dares or holiday activities tell me please! Thanks. **

**Oh and review please. **


	13. Chapter 13

**This is the end people. I'm sorry for it taking a while but I lost the thread part way along. Thanks for sticking by this story! **

Eragon was glad he'd finally worked up the courage to ask Saphira to the prom. She looked stunning. Her royal blue gown was set off by silver and lighter blue accessories and her hair shone down her back.

The five members of their group arrived at the prom together; they complemented each one beautifully, Eragon and Saphira in royal blue, Gilraen and Leo in blue so deep it was almost black and Tari in a forest green gown. All of the girls had silver accessories and flowers woven into their hair.

They entered the hall together, looking in awe at how old all of their peers appeared. Embarrassing Y7 photographs hung on the walls and everyone was having fun laughing at them.

Music struck up for the first dance after the Headmaster's embarrassing speech, and Eragon led Saphira to the dance floor. They spun softly together marvelling at how right they felt in each other's arms.

...

The couple were in Ellesméra, walking in one of the beautiful parks when Eragon got down on one knee. He held out a small box, open to show a delicate silver and blue ring.

"Saphira, I have loved you for years. You are my best friend and my love. Even though you can be as irritating as anything I still love you. My _dunei _will you marry me?"

Saphira looked at Eragon and squealed, her hand over her mouth. She jumped up and down slightly, shocked at the question.

"Yes," she breathed, then again slightly louder, "Yes!"

Eragon's face lit up, he slid the ring onto her finger and embraced her.

The couple stood locked in each other's arms for a while, content to be near one another.

...

Eragon waited at the end of the aisle nervously. This was the day he was finally going to be joined to the girl he'd had feelings for since they were both small.

The wedding march sounded and, true to the blue theme, the four bridesmaids entered each one gorgeous in pale blue. Eragon ignored them as though they didn't exist; he only had eyes for the blue-eyed beauty behind them.

Saphira was truly resplendent in her smooth Grecian style white dress, her hair caught up with forget-me-nots and love-in-the-mist.

She reached him and as he took her hands in his could feel the love pouring off of her.

The minister started to speak, but once again Eragon couldn't hear him, too caught up in watching his love beside him.

When Saphira uttered those two words Eragon's heart leapt and he was able to concentrate for the next section.

"Do you, Eragon Bromson take Saphira Drache to be your lawfully wedded wife..."

Eragon took a deep breath to steady his nerves, "I do"

...

"Eragon!" Saphira screamed "I swear to God, when we get home. I am bloody castrating you!" she gripped his hand harder as another wave of pain moved through her body.

"Nearly there dear," the nurse said, "just one more push"

Saphira concentrated with all her might and suddenly relaxed against the sheets as a warbling cry broke through the air.

The nurse handed Saphira a tiny bundle wrapped in a blue blanket.

"Congratulations Mr and Mrs Bromson, you have a happy healthy girl"

The couple peered at their daughter's peaceful face, she had a shock of brown hair on the top of her head, and when her eyes were open they were the most piercing blue.

"Elva Linnëa Bromson" Saphira said as she peered into her child's eyes.

Eragon agreed with her with some apprehension, he knew that as soon as she was old enough Saphira would teach her how to be as manipulative as she herself was. But that didn't matter her loved them both and would do for as long as he lived.


End file.
